1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal, and more particularly, to a terminal and a method of providing broadcasts thereto.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, a subscriber identity module (hereinafter abbreviated SIM) card for receiving a broadcast of each broadcast provider is very popular for sale in Europe.
The broadcast provider basically provides mobile communication services including phone call, message, video communication and the like, purchases broadcast contents from other broadcast contents providers to provide the purchased contents to its users, and sets the SIM card to receive the purchased broadcast contents only.
When corresponding user buys the SIM card, only a broadcast of the corresponding broadcast provider matching the SIM card is receivable.
Once the SIM card is inserted in a terminal, the terminal is only able to receive a broadcast provided by the broadcast provider corresponding to the SIM card. The terminal is unable to receive broadcasts provided by other broadcast providers in the same area where the corresponding terminal is located.
So, to receive broadcasts provided by a broadcast provider-B, a user having purchased a SIM card capable of receiving broadcasts provided by broadcast provider-A has to purchase another SIM card sold by the broadcast provider-B.